dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Joining the Galactic Patrol!
is the 43rd chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary 10 million years ago, the Grand Supreme Kai and the South Supreme Kai engage in battle with Moro, who uses his abilities to pelt comets down upon them from space. Using his powers, Moro absorbs life energy from a nearby planet, destroying its habitat and its creatures and creates a dense ball of energy which he feasts upon. Growing even more powerful, Moro unleashes a torrent of energy upon the Supreme Kais, who freely acknowledge that they cannot win. Nearby, on a spaceship, the Galactic Police bare witness to the battle, identifying Moro as the being who had caused extinction on 320 planets but they too acknowledge that it is beyond their power to capture him and decide to leave it to the Supreme Kais before while moving further away. With no other choice, the Grand Supreme Kai decides to use up all of his God Power in order to seal away Moro's magic. This technique was created by the Grand Supreme Kai who never passed it on to anyone else due to it being far too dangerous. Condensing a large amount of energy into his hands, the Grand Supreme Kai uses the Kai Kai Matoru, which strikes Moro and incapacitates him. This allowed the Galactic Patrol to imprison him and he had stayed locked away until recently in the present day. Back in the present, Merus continues to tell this story to Goku, Vegeta and Jaco, telling them that Moro was still powerful without his magic and was sentenced to death though nobody was strong enough to end his life. Merus says that Moro has likely regained some of his magic, which allowed him to escape and so they require the Grand Supreme Kai's help once more and for that they must extract him from Good Buu who he is currently a part of. Vegeta tells them that Buu is asleep and that it could be days before he wakes up again just as other members of the Galactic Patrol attempt to wake him, only to be tossed aside by Buu himself all while still asleep. Goku offers to help them catch Moro and Vegeta reluctantly decides to go along with it. While Goku talks to Merus about recent events, Vegeta notes to himself that though he can not read Merus' ki, he can still tell that he is strong. Merus asks Goku and Vegeta to join him as they visit the Galactic King and Jaco reminds Goku of who he is having met him previously during the tournament with Universe 6. The Galactic King bestows upon Goku and Vegeta the role of special members of the Galactic Patrol with the title lasting until their capture of Moro. Jaco offers them a set of clothing befitting the Galactic Patrol and while though they turn it down, they still have the insignia attached to their own clothing due to the rules. Just then, Merus and the others are urgently told of the Macareni Siblings and that they have stolen something. Jaco explains to Goku that they are a bunch of punks who routinely break the law and so he along with Vegeta join Merus on their mission to capture them as does Jaco due to his role of having to monitor Earth and its life forms. On the Planet Jung, the Macareni Siblings are in the middle of a train robbery, trying to steal the valuable mineral called Blue Aurum so they can sell it for money and quickly put a stop to the local security who give chase. The Galactic Patrol pull along aside the train in their spaceship with Merus jumping onto the train where he is confronted by the leader of the gang, Pasta Macareni. Pasta is able to trick Merus and successfully detaches a compartment of the train before sending the two down separate tracks. Pasta blows the track on which Merus is currently riding but using his rocket boots and his strength he is able to slow the compartments down before they fall from the track thus stopping a powerful and deadly explosion. Merus gives chase to the gang but finds that they are making their getaway upon a spaceship. However Goku stops the ship in its tracks though Vegeta realizes that Merus had already tampered with it and would have successfully stopped it regardless though was unable to see when he did so. Upon returning the cargo and imprisoning the gang, the Galactic Patrol make their way back to headquarters. Vegeta approaches Merus and asks why he is hiding his power but Merus denies it. When Vegeta asks if can capture Moro by himself, Merus says that he could not due to him being in another league entirely as his power knows no limits and continues to get stronger. Their spaceship receives a report from another squad who has found Moro's location. After pointing out the direction in which Moro is located, Goku attempts a search of his own but while he is successful in finding him, Moro gives a sinister smile seemingly knowing that Goku is on to him, stunning him. Appearances Characters Locations *Galactic Patrol Headquarters *Jung Battles *Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai vs. Moro (flashback) *Pasta Macareni vs. Mounted Forces *Merus vs. Pasta Macareni Gallery Site Navigation es:Cap043 (DBS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters